


Imagine you’re a young woman DYING to get pregnant with your husband

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Childbirth, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a young woman DYING to get pregnant with your husband

Imagine you’re a young woman DYING to get pregnant with your husband so you check out a fertility clinic, which offers you a new (not yet perfected) drug. 

Despite the warnings provided by both the clinic workers and the box, you take the full amount of the drug as soon as you get home. 

Little did you know, a side affect of this drug is that those who take it are predisposed to having multiples and that the babies will be VERY large. 

By the end of the first trimester, you already appear as though you’ve swallowed a beach ball! By month four, you look ready to pop. “How can I carry possibly carry these babies to term?!,” you wonder, looking down at your ever-swelling belly filled with the lives you’ve created. 

 

By month five, your nine-month sized maternity clothes are incredibly tight around your swollen womb, and you fear it will cut off circulation to your beautiful babies. 

When you reach/pass your due date (at 41 weeks), you’ve reduced to wearing oversize muumuus that still stretch greatly to cover your belly. The doctors suggest inducing labor, but you insist: “My babies will come out of their mommy when they’re ready,” your hands massaging your oh-so-swollen tummy with love. 

You waddle out of the doctor’s office, using your hands to hold up your massive stomach. Just as you get yourself seated in your car, you feel a sharp pain. 

“Ow!” You exclaim, “baby don’t kick mommy so hard!” Then another pain comes, causing a ripple to flow through your tummy and fill you with fear. You feel a trickle of liquid pouring down your leg as you realize your water broke. 

You hoist yourself out of your car, using your hands to support your belly. You can already feel the head of the first baby pressing against your vagina, its large head causing searing pains to radiate through your legs and for you to lose your balance. 

Fortunately, someone catches you. 

“HELP! This woman is going into labor!” You hear a voice yell, but you cannot place who it is and the radiating pain from your first massive baby crowning is causing you to fade in and out. 

Doctors run up with a wheelchair and you have a foggy thought you’re going to give birth in your OB-GYN’s parking lot. You feel cold hands on your tummy, your babies obviously feel them too because they try to move away from them in the only direction they can — down. 

You let out a loud grown, struggling to point to your crowning firstborn over your heaving stomach. The doctor’s look at each other: “We don’t have the facilities to deliver this many babies here,” you hear them say as you pass out.

You wake up in an upright bed, sweat pooling down your face as someone grips your hand tight and yells “PUSH!”. You clench the hand and push as hard as you can, letting out a wail. You repeat this procedure until someone sighs and says “One down, three to go!" 

After eighteen hours of heaving and heaving, the doctor splashes water on your face and gravely says, "Ma'am, we need you alert for this one. She’s the biggest baby of all of them.” You groan loudly, your hips buckling with a contraction. 

You wail, gripping the nurse’s hand tight. “PUSH!” You do. You feel a tear in your labia, but the doctor insists you continue to push. You keep pushing until you feel something go in your hips and you realize that the baby shattered your pelvis! 

“ONE LAST PUSH!” You let out a loud cry, the pain of three babies ripping through your vagina setting in.

You let out one large, final push with the loudest cry you’ve ever made, and suddenly you feel relief. You mumble, “Healthy?” The doctor says, “Four healthy babies weighing 9, 10, 12, and 14 pounds!" 

A relieved sigh slips out of your mouth. When your husband finally arrives and the two of you make eye contact, the thought is clear: "We so can’t wait to get pregnant again!"


End file.
